A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus, and more particularly to an ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus that can easily perform various operations, such as an exchange of an ultrasound probe, in a darkened room.
B. Background of the Invention
An ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus transmits ultrasound through ultrasound transducers installed in an ultrasound probe to an object, such as a patient, and receives reflected ultrasound (echo signals) due to differences of acoustic impedances of the object's organs so as to display the image of the organ on a monitor. Since an ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus can easily obtain and observe two dimensional images in a real time by simply touching an ultrasound probe to a patient's body surface, it is widely used for diagnosing various functions or status in a patient's body, such as an abdominal organ, a cardiologic organ, and biopsy.
In accordance with the diagnosis purpose, a plurality of ultrasound probes, each having a different frequency and a different surface shape of transducers, can be appropriately used. To appropriately use the different kinds of ultrasound probes, a plurality of connectors are provided on a main body of the ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus for attaching appropriate ultrasound probes through the plurality of connectors. Thus, a plurality of ultrasound probes are detachably connected to the ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus through the connectors. For instance, when three kinds of ultrasound probes are initially connected to the main body of the ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus through three respective connectors, an appropriate ultrasound probe can be selectively used by performing a switching operation on the main body side of the ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus. Such ultrasound probes connected to the main body of the ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus are referred to as active ultrasound probes.
On the other hand, a relatively less frequently used ultrasound probe can be prepared so as to immediately connect to one connector of the main body of the ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus at a necessary time. Such an ultrasound probe is referred to as a standby ultrasound probe. Conventionally, it has been proposed to use the less frequently used standby ultrasound probe by exchanging it with an active ultrasound probe in accordance with a necessity to use that standby ultrasound probe (for instance, see Japanese Patent Application Publication 2006-26046).
When the number of the standby ultrasound probes desired to be used exceeds the number of connectors provided on the ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus, one of the active ultrasound probes connected to one connector needs to be removed and an appropriate ultrasound probe is then attached to that connector by selecting among the standby ultrasound probes. However, since the examination room has a dimmed light during the ultrasound examination so as to easily observe a monitor screen of the ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus, it has been difficult to exchange the ultrasound probes. Thus, it has been difficult for an operator to remove one probe from the connector and put another probe to the connector in a dimly-lit room. Thus, there have been serious drawbacks of visibility and operability. Further, since the major portions of the main body of the ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus except an operation panel are difficult to see easily, for instance, it has been difficult to confirm a printed record of the ultrasound examination in the darkened room.